


Human Wings

by destielfluffnstuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Soulmates, Wing cuddles, Wings, happy fic, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielfluffnstuff/pseuds/destielfluffnstuff
Summary: chroniclerx1 asked: Dean’s exhausted from a day hunting, and he and Cas are staying in some seedy motel, lying on the bed. Cas holds Dean, and lets his wings out, and wraps them around Dean. He tells Dean humans have wings too, all of us, we just can’t see them, but he can because he’s an angel. They’re all different colours, and some have feathers, some scales, some are broken, some are clipped, they’re all different, and he can tell someone’s story by their wings. He tells Dean what his wings look like.





	Human Wings

Dean groaned as he climbed out of the car, exhausted and sore from head to toe. The hunt was _done_ and he wanted to sleep for twelve hours before getting back on the road to go home.

Dean looked across the car to his brother, climbing out of the passenger side. “We’re going to bed,” he said, gesturing to Cas as he got out of the back seat. “We’ll see you in the morning. _Late_ morning.”

Sam nodded, clearly just as tired. “Goodnight guys.”

Dean glanced back at Cas to make sure he was coming, offering an exhausted smile before he turned back towards their motel room.

Best part of admitting their ‘thing’ to Sam had been getting to book their own room when Cas came along on hunts. Made the awkward conversation totally worth it just to have a little privacy with his angel after a long day of hunting.

Dean opened the door and immediately started to strip down. “Not to be needy, but will you just lay with me for a bit while I pass out? I promise I’ll make it up to you with morning sex.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I’ve told you I enjoy cuddling, Dean, you don’t need to make excuses.”

Dean grumbled a little, of course Cas wouldn’t let him dodge that one. “Just get in the bed, Cas,” he said, smiling none the less.

They both stripped down to just a tee shirt and briefs, climbing into bed together. Castiel lay on his back and drew Dean into his chest. They never spoke about it, but they both knew that Dean craved this after a hunt. That he needed the physical connection. More than that, he needed to feel the safety of Castiel’s arms. Especially when the hunt had been difficult.

And today had been quite difficult.

Dean let out a sigh as he pressed his face to Castiel’s chest and wrapped his arms around the angel’s middle. He relaxed further when Castiel’s arms came around him, holding him close. He finally started to let go of all the day’s stress and fear, letting himself finally accept that the job was done, for better or worse.

After a moment Dean heard a faint sound, a familiar rustle of feathers. And he felt a soft warmth around him, as if he were covered by an invisible blanket.

“Are you doing the wing thing again?” Dean asked, mumbling into Castiel’s chest.

“Yes.”

Castiel liked to wrap Dean in his wings when they laid like this. Dean couldn’t see them of course, but he could still somehow tell they were there. Cas seemed to feel better when he had Dean safely cocooned, so Dean allowed it without protest.

Dean remembered something Cas had told him once. About how all humans had wings too, they just couldn’t see them, had no idea they were there. Cas had said they were an extension of a person’s soul, unique to each human being.

“Tell me about my wings, Cas?” Dean mumbled, eyes closed and feeling a little like a kid asking for a bedtime story. “You’ve never told me what they look like.”

Cas smiled softly at Dean. “Your wings are beautiful, just like you.”

Dean flushed a little but didn’t argue. “Oh yeah?”

“When I first met you I thought they were black, like mine,” Cas said, eyes drifting to stare at nothing as he remembered. Or maybe to stare at the wings Dean couldn’t see. “But it turned out they were just black from the soot of hell, badly burned with many feathers missing. Alastair’s attempts to demonize your soul had damaged them, but wings heal just as people do, and so did yours.”

Castiel’s hand ran up and down Dean’s back, a comforting touch, chasing away the chill that always accompanied memories of Alastair.

“As I came to know you, I watched the black fade to reveal a soft, tawny gold. Your wings actually look very similar to the color of your hair when it’s gleaming in the sun. Only your wings always have that glow, even in the darkest room.” His voice was warm and deep, and his eyes lit up when he spoke.

Dean’s eyebrows rose, curious. He could feel himself flushing a little at the emotion in Castiel’s description. It felt pretty great to know Cas thought so highly of him. He lifted his head, propping his chin up on Castiel’s chest and listening intently.

“They’re still a little singed at the tips,” Castiel said. “But they’ve mostly grown back and filled in since I pulled you from hell.” He looked at Dean, concern in his eyes. “The remaining damage doesn’t reflect poorly on you, Dean. It is just a outward sign of the hardships you’ve faced, that is all.”

Dean nodded. He’d had a hard life, it made sense that there’d be a little damage. “Makes sense, I suppose.”

“They’re also quite large, for human wings,” Castiel said, smiling at Dean. “When you’re angry you unconsciously spread them wide, and they can fill a whole room. The feathers are thick and healthy now, a reflection of your strength.”

Dean grinned. “Oh yeah? Sweet.” He felt a sense of pride at that, and he knew he was going to imagine his wings the next time he got in an argument with Sammy. Maybe he could even practice showing off for Cas, with a little coaching.

Cas seemed to hesitate for a moment. “There’s one other thing…”

Dean frowned. “What is it?” he asked.

“There’s something that happens when two souls bond,” Castiel said. He ran his fingers down Dean’s back, between his shoulder blades. “A few of the feathers closest to the heart change colors to match the soulmate.” He watched Dean carefully. Nervously. “Recently these feathers on your wings have turned black with a sheen of indigo, just like my wings. And mine on that spot have turned a gleaming gold.”

Dean’s eyes went wide, taking in the full implication of that. “Oh, shit. Does that mean we’re freaking soulmates?”

“That is what it traditionally means,” Castiel said. “Although I’ve never seen it between an angel and a human before.”

A grin spread across Dean’s face. “Hell yeah, I always knew we were awesome!” He pulled himself up on his elbows so he could properly look into Castiel’s blue eyes. “Love you,” he murmured, pressing a firm kiss to his angel’s lips.

“I love you too, Dean,” Castiel said, reaching up to cup Dean’s face in his hand. “More than you could know.” His eyes were bright and happy.

Dean let his head drop back to Castiel’s chest. “Soulmate. Ha. Awesome.” He continued to grin, even as his eyes closed and he started to drift off to sleep.

Castiel just smiled fondly, watching over Dean and holding him close.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! This story is also on Tumblr if you'd like to reblog: [destielfluffnstuff.tumblr.com](http://destielfluffnstuff.tumblr.com/post/172671368766/destiel-fic-human-wings) <3


End file.
